What Really Happened, Year 1, 1991
by The Golden Cobra
Summary: This is a story about a kid named Aaron who is in the same year at Hogwarts as Harry. The romance doesnt come in until later. after all, right now their only 11. Im not really good at summaries. no slash romance or whatever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all of the characters and places were created by J .K. Rowling except Aaron, Emily, and Phil.

AN: this is my first fanfic. I would like to thank and for giving me a ton of info.

"Aaron, lets go" Aaron Lantra's mom yelled up the stairs. "Coming Mom!" he shouted back. He finished the sentence he was reading in his copy of Hogwarts, a History that he had gotten for his birthday the week before, and then walked to the car where his mom was waiting.

"Our plane leaves in an hour. We can stop for lunch on the way." His mom said after she backed out of the driveway.

Why cant we take a port-key or apparate or something?" Aaron asked. He had been trying to find a reason himself, but couldn't.

"It is important to learn how muggles live and get used to interacting with them."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the airport in Huston and flew all the way to London. They stayed at a hotel for the night and went to Diagon Alley the next day to buy school supplies. He spent the next few days exploring Diagon Alley and studying his books. At last, the day came when he went to Kings Cross Station for the Hogwarts Express. After crossing the magic barrier to access platform nine and three quarters, his mother surprised him with a beautiful golden-brown owl named Rowena. After their good-byes, Aaron got on the train and left for Hogwarts.

On the train, Aaron noticed that all of the compartments were full, so he decided to sit with a pretty girl about his age with bushy brown hair. She was looking at the Standard book of spells, Grade One, so he knew that she was a first year.

"Hi", he said, taking a seat across from her, "I'm Aaron Lantra." She jumped when he first spoke and knocked a small magnifying glass of the seat which cracked when it hit the floor. Aaron quickly pulled out his wand (beech wood, dragon heartstring, nine inches) and tapped the glass. "Reparo". With a tinkling sound, the glass repaired itself.

"Sorry about that." The girl said, "I didn't hear you come in. My name's Hermione Granger. Thanks for fixing that. That was some pretty good magic."

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly. They were interrupted by a boy looking who said that he was looking for a lost toad of his. Hermione left to help him look for it, but Aaron said that he would stay and put on his robes.

The remainder of the trip was fairly uneventful. At one point, a blond girl came by their compartment. "Why do we even have to take this long train ride anyway?" she asked, "Wouldn't it be a lot easier to apparate?"

Hermione quickly answered," Hogwarts is protected by a myriad of spells to prevent anyone from just apparating there. That's what makes it one of the safest places on earth."

"You'd think people would have read Hogwarts, A History before coming." Aaron said when she was out of earshot.

"I know. Have you read the coarse books yet?"

"Of course."

They went on talking about what they expected to learn over the year for a few minutes before arriving at Hogwarts.

AN: I'll try to update soon. PLEASE SEND COMMENTS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not really dividing this up into chapters, just however much I happen to write at the time.

After the giant gamekeeper, Hagrid, led them on a boat ride across the lake, the first years assembled outside the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. They all walked in a single file line by last name. An old, tattered hat was sitting on a stool in the front of the teachers tables. To the surprise of many of the first years, it began to sing. When its song ended, Professor McGonagall called them one by one to put on the hat to be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. As people started to be sorted, he noticed that Hermione was put in Gryffindor. The line shortened slowly until it was Aaron's turn. He walked up and nervously placed the hat on his head. It felt, to him, like something was searching his mind, looking at every memory he had. And judging him. It seemed to last for hours. After what must have only been a few seconds, the hat yelled, first into Aaron's mind, then to his ears as well as the ears of everyone in the hall. "Ravenclaw!"

Aaron was relieved to be done and surprised at the hats decision. His mother and almost all of her family had been in Hufflepuff. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to the blond haired girl from the train.

"Hi. I'm Emily. Emily Walker." She said when he sat down.

"Yeah, I heard them call you to get sorted. My name's Aaron Lantra." He replied.

They talked for a while about getting their Hogwarts letters and Aaron learned that she was from a long line of great wizards and witches.

"My mom's a witch." Aaron told her.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"He was a muggle. He was killed by a Death Eater. One of you-know-who's helpers.

They were joined by one of Emily's friends, Nicole, who immediately started a conversation about the best ways to get away with talking in class. After a while, food appeared by magic onto the plates from the kitchen directly below the Great Hall. After the wonderful start of term feast, Dumbledore dismissed them to their common rooms and dormitories. The Ravenclaw dormitory was blue and silver, the house colors. It was late and Aaron was tired, so he retired to his four poster bed (also blue and silver) in the first year boys dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapta threee

**A/N: OK, I know that my story is really boring, and that only 8 people have seen it, but that makes it all the more important for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO LEAVE A REVIEW**

The next morning, Aaron awoke to an empty dormitory. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was almost ten. He groggily came down to the common room where Emily was playing wizard's chess with another first year named Phillip Hudson.

"So," Emily said, "You finally decided to get up. I've had to play Phil here four times already."

"That's just because you've been losing so quickly." Phil said.

"C'mon" said Aaron before Emily could think of a comeback. "Let's go get some breakfast before they stop serving it. I'm starved."

They both decided that that was a good idea and went down to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just leaving as they arrived. Hermione told Harry and Ron to go ahead and head back to the common room and that she would be with them shortly. They complied, so Hermione came over to talk to Aaron.

"Something's been bugging me." She told him, " When Harry was sorted, everyone cheered or started talking excitedly. You acted like you had never heard of him. Why?"

"I just don't really think he's all that special. I mean, what did he do? You-know-who tried to kill him, the curse rebounded, Harry lived and he didn't. I don't hate him, he's just a normal kid."

"No one knows how he survived Aaron. How do you know he doesn't have amazing powers or something?"

"How do you know he does?"

With that, Hermione didn't seem to have an answer, so she simply walked away. After a wonderful breakfast, Aaron spent his day with Phil and Emily looking at the schedule, exploring, relaxing by the lake, and, in Aaron's case, looking over the lessons that he expected to be reading from the next day.

**A/N: I know u guy think that I have no writing skill at all, but at least leave some constructive criticism. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT! btw, I might write a little other story soon and take a break from this one.**


	4. AN

**THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS AUTHER NOTE.**

**Why do people say that I am writing a slash pairing cuz I AM NOT.**

**I am a male writer **


End file.
